Four AM
by kellybum
Summary: The star-crossed lovers spend a last, beautiful night together.


Just as Nat was closing his eyes, his phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him. He picked it up and looked at the screen, smiling when he saw his best friend's name.

"Hey David," Nat answered.

"We should hang out," David stated enthusiastically.

Nat pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the time. "Dude, it's four A.M. _And_ I have to be awake in like three and a half hours to get ready."

"Yeah, but you're leaving for like two months and we're not gonna be able to see each other. It'll be fun!" Nat groaned, but finally agreed. "Ok, sweet. You should meet me right outside that little coffee shop where we stole all the muffins from that one time in like twenty minutes."

Nat smiled fondly at the memory. "Alright. See ya." He hung up, pulled on some jeans, wrapped his Joan Jenn sweatshirt around himself, and pulled on a beanie. Then he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and some gum, just in case.

_Just in case what?_ he thought to himself. He quickly shook off the feeling that he was lying to himself about something, slipped on his shoes, and headed for the front door of his apartment.

He made it past his parent's door without any trouble, and was super stealthy when he opened and closed the door.

When he got out of his apartment complex and into the crisp night air, he smiled before heading in the direction of Joe's Coffee Hut. When he turned the corner of 7th Street, he saw David already waiting. He was wearing skinny jeans with Converse, a Doors t-shirt, a navy blue peacoat, and this white scarf that Nat loved. Nat bit his lip as he got closer, and grinned when David waved at him.

"Hey man," David greeted as he pulled Nat in for a hug.

"Hey," Nat said, giving David a final pat on the back before pulling away. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," David said, "I was thinking we could get a bite to eat or something, then just walk around. I don't know."

"Sounds fine to me," Nat said, and they headed off towards Mark's Burgers, the only decent fast food place that is open all night.

They sat down in the corner booth by the window where they always sit, and shared an order of fries.

"Dude, what the hell?" David asked in outrage when Nat started squirting ketchup over the fries. "Ketchup takes like dick."

"Get used to it," Nat retorted. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then David also put mustard on the fries. Nat groaned.

"_Get used to it," _David said in a mocking tone. They both laughed.

After they left Mark's, they headed down 3rd Street. "Dude, is kinda scary. I feel like a hooker is going to rape me or something."

Nat laughed. "You're such a pussy, David. I wouldn't let anyone rape you." David smiled up at Nat, and he smiled back.

They soon found that they were headed towards the outskirt of the city. Fewer buildings, less noise. When they saw the old abandoned hotel where they shot the If That's Not Love video, they both smiled. David grabbed Nat's wrist and starting running in that direction. "Come on!"

By the time they got to the padlocked gates around the empty swimming pool, they were both out of breath. Nat bent down and cupped his hands, offering David to step up on them. David stepped on Nat's waiting hands, heaved himself up, and hopped over the gate. Nat, being much taller, climbed over with little difficulty.

They stared at the empty pool fondly, not saying anything for a while.

"That was a fun day," David said nostalgically.

"Yeah," Nat agreed, "you couldn't keep your fucking shirt on."

"Hey, that's what made it fun!" They both laughed, before heading into the empty pool.

David sat down on the cement bottom and quickly laid down, tucking his hands under his head. "Dude, lay down."

Nat did, and looked up. It was amazing. You could actually see stars from where they were outside the city.

"I can't remember the last time I saw a real star. They kind of beautiful," Nat said.

David looked at Nat. "Yeah," he said, eyes not leaving Nat's face, "beautiful."

Nat rolled his head and looked at David. He smiled widely. "You have to promise to come see us on tour, ok?"

"Yeah, of course, man. Just warning you, I might have to throw my panties on stage."

Nat laughed. He looked back at David, into his eyes, then at it lips, then back to his eyes. "I don't think I'd mind."

David drew in a sharp breath, nervous all of a sudden. "Well, um." He coughed. "We should probably head back, you know. It's like five."

Nat tried not to look disappointed. "Yeah, ok." He stood up, and extended his hand to help David up. He didn't mean to hold on to it for an extra second after David was standing, but he did.

They got to David's apartment first. They faced each other, standing in front of the door. "Have a good tour, Nat. I'll miss you." He wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I'll miss you, too, David," Nat said into David's neck. They finally pulled away, but Nat kept his arms on David's shoulders.

They stood there looking at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Slowly, unsurely, Nat leaned forward. Just before he closed his eyes, he saw David lick his lips and lean his neck up.

Their lips met, softly, gently. It was just a whisper of a kiss. Nat pulled back and pressed his forehead against David's. After a moment, David leaned forward again, crushing his lips against Nat's in a way almost opposite to the first kiss.

Their mouths molded together in a searing kiss, and when Nat's tongue pushed against David's lips, he spread them, allowing access. David moaned when he felt Nat's tongue against his. Nat brought his hand up around David's neck to weave his fingers in his soft, blonde hair.

Nat didn't know how long they stood there kissing. It could have been minutes, hours even. The sound of an ambulance speeding by David's apartment brought them both out of their euphoric state and they pulled away from each other.

"Ok," Nat said.

"Yeah, um, alright," David replied.

"I'll see you then, David."

"Yeah, bye."

Nat started to walk away, then turned around quickly and planted a quick kiss on David's lips.

It was going to be a long two months without him.


End file.
